This invention relates to an operating head for a machine for fitting and removing a tire (that is, a “tire changer machine”). This invention also relates to a method for fitting a tire.
This invention can advantageously be applied to the sector of tire changer machines of the “conventional type”, wherein the removal operation is performed using a manual removal lever; these conventional tire changer machine differ from another type of tire changer machine, which is more automated, wherein the bead breaking is performed by an automatic movement of a fingernail shaped member forming part of the operating head, without the tire service specialist having to manually use an “external” lever.
In general, it should be noted that, in order to perform the removal of a tire from a rim and the subsequent fitting operation, the state of the art consists of tire changer machines having a wheel-holder unit and at least one operating unit.